


This Is (Not) A Dream

by beanfriedfritters



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Civilian Jason Todd, Civilian Tim Drake, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd is a little shit, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Tim Drake-centric, fairies and shit, ok but tim as a half naked fairy only wearing harem pants appeals to no one else?, which is spelled humoUr thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfriedfritters/pseuds/beanfriedfritters
Summary: Jason’s sleep deprived and just wants to pass his final, but he may have just killed the boy who was perching on his window sill. Really, though, it’s the boy’s fault for sitting there.





	1. kind of a prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So. I’m aiming for five chapters. I will most likely write two then never finish it. bUt shut Up cAusE iM TryInG

There’s a boy on his window sill. 

His hair is dark, and his skin is luminescent, glowing in the moonlight. He’s slender where he perches, arms wrapped loosely around his knees. His back’s to the window, some sort of cloak or cape lying against his back.

It’s a horrible night, torrential rain and wind whipping against the windows. The trees in the garden are bent half over in the gale, and Jason’s surprised the boy hasn’t yet fallen. 

Jason steps closer, eyebrows furrowing, _it’s almost unnatural how steady the boy is... Jason's fifth floor apartment isn’t exactly sheltered from the wind..._

He raps on the glass of his window with his knuckle, causing the boy to jump out of his skin. His feet slip off the ledge, a frantic push of a foot spinning him in midair to face Jason.

Jason can only make out glowing blue eyes before the boy is out of sight. Then he’s gone, on his way to death, on the ground beneath Jason’s apartment.

Jason’s eyes open wide. Did he just kill him? No way the boy could survive that.

He throws the window open, and sticks his head out, squinting through the weather. 

The boy is still alive. 

Not only that, but that cloak on his back? Yeah, wasn’t a cloak. It was a pair of wings. _Fairy_ wings.

“The fuck?!” Jason so eloquently exclaims. 

The boy looks a little shocked too, but Jason can bet it’s not the fucking wings that are startling him.

They stare at each other for a while, Jason’s sleep-deprived, but still skeptical eyes locking with the terrified ones of the boy _flying_ beneath his window. 

“Alright.” Jason harrumphs, giving up on this useless interaction, “I dunno what the fuck you think you’re doing, sweetheart, but it is three in the morning, and I was studying for a final, so. If you wouldn’t mind,” He makes a shooing motion with his hand, “Fuck off.”

With that, he pulls his head back in from the window, and slams it shut. His head falls forward, a dull thump from where it connects.

Fairies. Huh. Who woulda fuckin’ thought.

Jason flops down onto his desk chair, groaning when he sees his notes spread out on the table.

Definitely not in the mood for that.


	2. fairy boy in the gotham daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it’s not realistic (surprise surprise it’s fairies) that jason has barely any reaction but i couldn’t get the flow right when i tried to get him to be all shook at tim.
> 
> oh and i don’t really get gotham yet because it’s such a weird city and i can’t work out if it’s a state or a city or what and i’ve been in this fandom for like a year now and i still don’t know, so jason living in the bowery may be really odd but i still wanted him to live in crime alley so. i dunno :)

Dull sunlight streams in, and there’s a bird that’s singing outside his window.

Surprisingly, the latter is what gets him up - he’s quite used to the sunlight with his shitty blinds.

But there’s _never_ birds in the Bowery. Even the wildlife seems to know what a shit place it is, only rats coming round this part of town. 

He sits up, cracks his back, rubs his eyes, then finally looks outside. The weather is exactly the same as it was last night, rain, wind, the whole works.

Jason spends a few minutes blearily staring up at the ceiling, at the yellowing plaster and the damp that’s slowly moving it’s way across the whole room. He yawns, then sits up, arms stretching above his head.

Jason won’t ever admit to screeching like a child at the figure out on his window, but it was both loud and high pitched. _It was a dream. Was it a dream? It had to be a dream. Shit like fairies didn’t _ _actually_ _exist._

But there _is_ evidence to the contrary out on his window sill playing a small flute-like instrument.

At Jason’s surprise, the boy turns, and in the daylight, his features are much clearer. Jason’s panic clears for a second, just to appreciate the beauty of the boy at his window.

The boy is pretty as a doll; smooth, almost-white skin; wet, black hair that curls around elegantly elongated ears; swirling, light blue markings sit under his eyes following up into his hairline; his nose is small and pointed, yet button-like. His eyes are the prettiest part though, the same blue as his markings, they slant upwards slightly, and thick lashes surround them, lower lashes fluttering against his pale cheek.

Then the boy blushes, quirks an awkward smile at Jason, and points at the handle on the window. 

Jason outright shakes his head, denying the boy’s entrance to his flat, and the boy’s smile slips off, his ears twitching back against his skull like a scolded dog. He pleads with Jason with his pretty damn eyes, and curse Jason’s weakness for pretty boys, because he’s walking forwards, hands reaching up to the handle without thinking. 

Just as he’s about to turn the handle though, the boy’s face twitches, and all of a sudden he looks less fairy-like, and more evil gremlin. 

He’s smirking, the little bastard. 

Jason, indignant now, drops his hand from the handle, instead holding his middle finger up at the boy. Pretty Boy’s mouth drops open wide, a look of disbelief appearing. 

Jason grins not-quite-nastily, and mouths a snide ‘ha’ at the boy. The fairy’s delicate eyebrows push together, mouth turning down, ears twitching again, this time in agitation.

Jason, just to be a shit, grabs the key on his desk, locks the window, then throws it over his shoulder at his bed. He doesn’t need to lock it, the boy wouldn’t be able to get in without breaking anything anyway, and the criminals in Crime Alley were good, but usually never climbed this high up a shitty apartment building.

Pretty Boy was was seething now, long ears vibrating on either side of his head, nose wrinkling as he glared mutinously through the glass. He points up at the pouring skies, then back at the window’s handle. 

Jason steps up to his window, lets his nose brush the glass, face to face with the fairy, only the window between them. “No.” He makes sure to fully pronounce the word, mouth curving widely around the ‘o’ sound. Just to get under his skin.

And it does, oh it does. The boy snarls, frustrated now, and lifts a hand to smack it against the window. He pushes off with his feet, throwing himself away. He catches his fall with glistening, iridescent wings, which flutter madly as the boy hovers in midair.

Jason has to stop for a moment just to stare. The wings are as big as him, yet still look as delicate as a petal. And the boy is only wearing harem pants riding low around his hips, that, in the wet weather, cling tightly to his slim legs. Jason clears his throat, blinking twice.

In the pouring rain, Jason has no idea how the boy is holding himself up, it would be hard for Jason to stand up out there without being beaten into the ground by the rain, let alone hover several stories up.

He has a final this coming morning, one that he wanted to study for from when he woke up until the very last minute, but now this freaky little pretty boy showed up, and Jason can’t force himself to let him suffer out there in the rain. 

He groans softly, clamping his eyes shut. He sometimes hates human compassion.

He opens the window just a crack and motions for him come in. The boy’s demeanour shifts in a blink of the eye. 

He grins brightly at Jason, and flies forward at full speed, straight through the mostly closed window, pushing it open as he goes. Jason inhales sharply through his nose as the cold air and rain is let in.

“Just don’t drip all over my stuff, weirdo.” He collects the papers from his desk and piles them up to the side, leaving a space on the desk to park his bum. 

He squints at Pretty Boy, watches the boy hover, but his wet wings flutter and fling droplets of water everywhere. 

Feeling annoyance bubble in his veins at the sight of suddenly damp notes, Jason catches the fairy boy around the waist with big hands, pulling him roughly down to stand on his two feet. Pretty Boy allows it, wings slowing to a stop, folding against his back. 

The boy fidgets on the spot, suddenly looking awkward, “Um. Hi.”

Jason snorts derisively, “Hello.” He gives a slightly mocking wave, and the boy’s enthusiasm dampens. Like Jason’s _fucking_ carpet. He needs to get this boy dry before Jason’s carpet is a complete goner, “Want a towel? Or a shower?”

He shuffles slightly on the spot, then looks up and nods shyly at Jason.

“You definitely have your mood swings, don’t you, pretty boy?” Jason’s eyebrows rise, and he sighs, “The bathroom is there,” he gestures to a doorway with no door in it, and the boy raises a curious eyebrow at him. Jason rolls his eyes, “Long story. Don’t ask. There’s a curtain on the other side. I’ll get you a towel, and I’ll get you some clothes.” Jason watches as his wings flutter, lifting him all of an inch off the floor, “Is there any point in giving you a top? Will your wings fit?

The boy smiles slightly, “No that’d- that'd be good. To get some clothes. Thank you.” His voice is soft, lilting, like bells on the wind.

Jason swallows, then nods at the doorway to the bathroom, “Fuck off now.”

Pretty Boy smiles fully, “My name is Timothy. You may call me Tim, if you would like.”

Jason nods slowly, “Bit of a shame it’s not more fairy-like. I’m Jason.” 

“What, would you prefer I be named something like Tinker-Bell? Or Titania..?” Tim smirks, an amused glint to his blue eyes..

Jason lets a small smirk twitch at his lips, “I would definitely appreciate that, thanks Tink.” 

Tim laughs lightly, and disappears into the bathroom, sliding the crappy curtain along, tugging at it every few seconds to get it moving.

Jason finds himself watching the curtain, and swallows thickly. He shakes his head at himself, then pulls open his closet to grab some sweats and a jumper, chucking them into the bathroom. 

He gets a muffled ‘thanks’ from behind the curtain. He glances at the clock on his bedside table - two hours till the final. He can cram some studying in there. Jason grabs his textbook from the desk, and flops back on his bed. Fucking finally. Goddamn distracting fairies.


End file.
